customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Red
"Listen you little punk, I was fighting crime when you were still learning to walk, so don't try and tell me the difference between right and wrong.." ~ Agent Red (during a disagreement with Freedom-Striker over tactics) ' Agent Red' is a freelance bounty-hunter and detective who works with anyone who calls on his aid: specialising in tracking down elusive or highly dangerous individuals he prides himself in never giving up the chase and getting the job done regardless of personal risk, however he has made a personal vow to himself never to willingly endanger innocent life: a vow he often has trouble keeping given the extreme nature of his job. Origin Agent Red was born sometime around the end of the Great Depression and soon realised he was different from everyone else when he stopped physically aging at the age of 20 - when his secondary mutation kicked in at the age of 40 he began to hire himself out as a bounty-hunter and detective to people who could pay the right price and tracked down many criminals throughout the years ranging from petty thugs to would-be-dictators and worse. With nearly 78 years of existence Agent Red has sometimes worried that the world would no longer hold challenges for him after all these years but he has always found himself surprised: taking on several menaces such as Omega-Skull and Warmonger - Agent Red has also found himself battling a fellow immortal under the guise of Gravestone during the 50s and has been surprised to learn that the villain has recently resurfaced. Powers Agent Red is an immortal, he can't die of age and has virtually limitless endurance - he is also at the prime of health and appears only 20 in age despite being almost 78: he is also extremely skilled in many forms of combat due to his years of fighting. Appearance Physically Agent Red is fairly average in build and is 5ft 5in in height, he has brown hair worn very short - his eyes are brown but often hidden under a pair of sunglasses, he likes to wear leather trenchcoats and jeans as well as army-boots and fingerless gloves: his trenchcoat however is colored red and is where he gets his code-name from. He is also prone to wearing a red hat in the style of an old-fashioned detective - he carries very little in the way of accessories save for two pistols and a pair of handcuffs. Personality Agent Red is a man who believes in getting a job done as effectively as possible and thinks a hero should should be willing to put their life on the line in defence of a good cause: at the same time however he is happy to accept money for his services and has been known to utilise intimidation and other questionable tactics when dealing with criminals - however he has a strict code of conduct that forbids him from endangering innocent lives and he is angered when people (especially other heroes or antiheroes) disregard his tactics: anyone who endangers innocent lives is liable to invoke Agent Red's wrath and when angered he can be a formidable opponent. Outside of battle Agent Red is a keen reader and enjoys non-fiction, usually biographies: he also enjoys listening to music and is a regular attendee at various Opera houses. Battle-Stats Hero Level: 5.6 Agility: 7 Speed: 6 Strength: 7 Endurance: Limitless Willpower: 8 Category:Superheroes Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Mutants